Escape to Paradise II: Oliver's Gift
by imakeeper
Summary: That fateful night in the Astronomy Tower may not have occurred as planned... The uphill battle of Ravenclaw has begun with a vengenance... It is only time until the servant of Slytherin turns the tables
1. Escape to Paradise: Taking the Plunge

And so it begins.

The story of what happens after the great fall.

Has tragedy truly struck the world?

Or is Fate messing with your head.

Two quidditch players…

Two Gryffindors…

Two males…

Two lovers…

Two choices…

Which would you take?

This it. For all of the fans of my Escape to Paradise, here is the next installment after the previous cliffhanger ending.

Escape to Paradise II: Oliver's Gift


	2. Is this for Real?

"Harry… Harry… Harry…. POTTER!" an angry Scot shouted at his sexy sleeping seeker.

"Oliver is that you?" Harry asked timidly while rubbing his eyes.

'That tight fitting white polo with those tight white track pants. He's so god damm sexy as an angel. Am I dead?' Harry thought.

"Wood seriously is that you. Let me see?" Harry went off hysterically before groping Oliver.

Oliver was blushing. He was concerned, what made Harry so hysterical?

"Yep your definitely real, I would recognize that anywhere!" Harry joked. And then Harry began to take in what Oliver was wearing.

"Wood are we dead?" Harry asked before snuggling into Oliver's waiting arms.

"Of course not. Why would you ask a silly question like that? Unless I am dead too!" Oliver joked.

"Don't even kid bout that," Harry screamed angrily before leaping out of Oliver's embrace and hurling pillows at Oliver. All of which Oliver caught because of his excellent keeper skills.

"Potter don't worry about what you thought. We are both alive and well. I won't let anything happen to you" Oliver reassured Harry before kissing his forehead.

"Wood I'm fine."

"I know you're not. And I have the perfect solution!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What? Snogging by the fire?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"No, that's a good idea, but think more carefully!" Oliver retorted.

"Changing rooms? I know you have your fetish for quidditch gear!" Harry joked.

"I'm hurt. I was going to suggest a ride under the moonlight around the pitch, but we can compromise."

Harry grabbed his cloak, and Oliver an old broom from under his bed. Harry opened the windows and off they went. The ride was smooth and erotic. Harry was gripping Wood's broomstick very hard. And was moving his grip up and down the length of it. Harry was definitely giving it a good polishing.

They didn't care if they were caught. They were all about risks. It just added to the kinkiness of their exploits. Oliver was concerned about Harry, but didn't know what to do. Harry's solution was always sex, but that was too much for poor Oliver. Oliver wanted them to cherish their time, but Harry was too scared to open up to his boyfriend. Harry thought Oliver was angry with him so he always used sex as the solution.

Harry still wasn't sure if this was a dream. It was too perfect. Oliver was always sweet. It must be because Oliver is so much older and wiser (and sexier!).

And as the two began their descent they found two people already there at the pitch…


	3. The Surprise on the Pitch

Oliver almost fell off the broom. Harry stopped groping Oliver. The picture they saw was very disturbing. And they knew it wasn't their imagination so they knew they had to get away. It was a disturbing picture. Even more so than Hagrid making out with one of his pets. This image would haunt them. Never had the two seen something so horrible. It explained a lot though. Things made no sense and lots of sense at the same time. Why did the two have to see this? Oliver would have rather marry Flint or sleep with McGonagall than picture what they saw. Harry was willing to give up his invisibility cloak. The picture was creepy. And the two people were not exactly in the best shape.

Neither was incredibly attractive. There was a Slytherin with a Gryffindor. Two males. The two no one could imagine were together. But things were beginning to make more sense. McGonagall slid a few comments as did Flitwick and Sprout. Someone was still around for a reason. And it wasn't for their innocence or lack therefore of. It was for personal reasons.

It was creepy. Harry was ready to turn around, but Oliver knew he owed Harry something, especially after what they saw. The two made a sharp turn away from the pitch. Ten seconds were ten seconds too long.

"Wood, do you want to head for the changing rooms?" Harry pleaded.

"No. No especially after my apparent 'fetish.' I have something else special planned. And its teacher approved!" Oliver said while applying his thickest brogue.

"I still… I still don't get it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me either. Why would the old coot keep him? He is supposed to be the greatest wizard since Merlin, but nothing makes sense." Oliver asked.


	4. Off to the Lake We Go!

"Dumbledore. Why would he do that? He is smart. That is just stupid!" Harry shouted before grabbing tighter onto Oliver, who was currently losing control of the broom. A strong gale just arrived as the two approached the lake.

"No wonder why he kept that Death Eater" Oliver said with disdain.

"A what?" Harry asked. Harry pulled on Oliver's left ear to make sure he didn't avoid the question.

"That hurt Potter. I'll get you back for that. A Death Eater is a follower of You Know… Voldemort" Oliver stuttered out the last part.

Harry looked confused.

"If you can say it, I will. For I am more manly than you!" Oliver continued.

"Why do I top you then?" Harry joked.

"You… you…." Oliver couldn't respond.

"Why can't we go to the Changing Rooms?" Harry added.

"Its too risky. Kinky, but risky especially with Snape making out with Dumbledore nearby on the pitch. Who knows what could happen next?" Oliver went on before turning around to kiss Harry mid-flight. It was an amazing feeling. Kissing in the air. Quidditch with romance. That's what it was. The best of two worlds.

For Harry, he had his Captain and boyfriend. For Oliver, he had his most valuable player, his seeker, and his boyfriend. The two had each other for support on and off of the pitch.

As they made their descent something caught Harry's eye…


	5. In Your Arms

A candlelit picnic by the lake. And McGonagall was waiting for the two. McGonagall was waiting with an unusually warm face and voice.

"You two, this is not to be spoken of. You both know you are two of my favorite students so do not abuse this. I trust the two of you, but it is not exactly for Potter here to be out in the open at night. Filius has charmed this spot with a Confundus and an invisibility spell to prevent others from finding you. Be back in the Hall before breakfast. And do win this year or this will never happen again" the last part was filled with laughter.

The two looked into each other's eyes and say confusion.

"That snitch there is a portkey that will bring you to my office." And with that McGonagall disappeared into the darkness of the night

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"An item that you touch to go somewhere else" Oliver replied before beginning to dig in. Neither one of them had had a decent meal in a few days nor were they going to tonight. The two fed each other everything from cake to pasta to carrot sticks.

The two fed each other with Harry's head in Oliver's lap.

"Wood will you watch what you are packing in there. You could poke an eye out" Harry joked.

"Is that all you can think of?" Oliver replied bitterly.

"No. And you have some cake on your face" Harry said before licking Oliver's face.

It was so erotic. It turned Oliver (and Harry) on so much. A cleaning spell later, everything but the candles was in the wicker basket. The two had the picnic blanket to themselves. Harry had to stop the grinding (well dry humping). Harry knew he was going to come soon. This was too intense for him. This would be the prize after the match. Harry licked Oliver's face one more time. Then the two went back to just snogging away on the red picnic blanket.


	6. Caught in the Changing Rooms

The two looked toward the moon and back at each other. There the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither noticed two tabby cats watching them from a tree from behind.

Snape was the headmaster's boy toy. That was something disgusting and confusing for the two. Harry still wondered why McGonagall was helping. Oliver awoke to approaching footsteps. Oliver blew out the candles and threw them along with the blanket in the basket. After shrinking the basket and throwing it into his pocket, Oliver picked up Harry and activated the portkey. All the meanwhile Harry was blissfully unaware someone was after them.

The two arrived in McGonagall's unlit office. There was no Gryffindor head in sight. So Oliver transfigured one of the armchairs into a queen sized bed for the two complete with maroon silk sheets and a golden down comforter. Oliver placed Harry gently on it before climbing in himself.

The two had got nothing done. And Harry's first practice would be tomorrow (well today).

'At least Potter feels safe in my arms' Oliver thought before drifting off to sleep.

The two dreamed about each other and spending their lives together. Both imagined being on the same quidditch team and winning tournament after tournament. They imagined growing old together (but with their good looks still in intact). They would always be together. Or so they thought…


	7. Warnings

Harry's first practice went off pretty smoothly. Oliver rewarded Harry with the best snogging in his life. They didn't get much done for the pair was interrupted mid-snog by Marcus Flint.

"You two should really find somewhere else to go. This is my spot and like it's a bit cliché for you two to be in here. At least use the Room of Requirement Wood. If you make an appearance in the school, its not like everyone will think you two are snogging. If you two don't return soon from practice McGonagall will slay the both of you" Flint said calmly.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Wood, I don't know, but I think it has to involve your relationship with Potter."

"Thanks Flint. If I wasn't with Wood, and you weren't straight as an arrow I sure wouldn't mind being with you" Harry said.

"Um… thanks. I guess that was a compliment."

"Flint you don't look like a troll. But if you want help with your teeth to Pomfry, but not after this" Oliver said as he cast an enlargement spell on Flint's teeth.

"What?"

"Just say a Ravenclaw cast it. No one in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor "knows" how to do it. Just don't stop her until your teeth are normal looking" Oliver said sarcastically.

"That was low even for you. But thanks anyway. Maybe the Leanne girl will actually kiss me now."

"You're with Leanne?" Oliver exclaimed with much confusion.

"Who else would have made Katie realize how wrong she was. I'm not that great, but she really likes me. So I told her to have a talk about you and Potter with Bell, and you know the rest."

"I owe you one Flint. But right now I need to snog Potter senseless."

And with that Flint left the two alone in the changing rooms. The two left soon, but after changing out of their quidditch gear. The two arrived back in the castle by 8:30. McGonagall had a brief chat with the two and was once again they were on their way.


	8. The New and Improved Marcus Flint

Not much had happened, but McGonagall never explained her absence. But she did tell the two to stop snogging in the changing rooms.

"Wood and Potter, I know quidditch has really brought the two of you together, but snog somewhere else. Umm… how should I say this? Albus and Severus like to frequent them fairly frequently during the day. And I might be forced to kick you both off if this continues. You are a fifth year after all Wood. But feel free to use the Prefect's bathroom or any empty classroom the two of you find that is not used by any of the teachers."

"Thanks Professor" the two chimed in together.

"But if Filius, Pomona, or myself find you two openly snogging prepare for the worst!" And then she disappeared.

The trip to Gryffindor tower was hectic. They met Diggory who was like a stray puppy that wouldn't leave even if you abused it. Snape shot them evil glares. A few Ravenclaws "accidentally" shoved them when the staircases were moving. Luckily Flint was there, he cast a few spells, and they were once again on their way.

"Flint you're pretty sexy looking now" Harry purred.

"Thanks, but I got to go. I'm supposed to meet Leanne in the Astronomy tower at 9:30."

"He sure does love that girl. Flint is a nice guy. I still don't know why he's a Slytherin. I don't see those teeth staying that way though" Oliver joked.

"Why?"

"The straight Slytherin boys will kill him. Everyone is used to having no competition, but with Flint that good looking I see fewer commitments being kept if you catch my drift."

"Ollie can we go now. I have a pain in my heart. Dr. Wood it can only being cured with five hours of your best snogging!"

"I guess you will be my helpless patient. Forced to endure my…"

"Will you two cut it out? The two of you sicken me" A female voice spat as the couple approached Gryffindor tower.


	9. Katie

"Kates, you need to get over this. So what if I'm gay. I love Potter and that's not going to change anything between us. You will hopefully still be my friend and it's not that big of a deal" Oliver calmly went on.

"How long?"

"I'm about the length of a ruler, Potter's ¾'s of one" Oliver replied with a straight-faced.

"Too much info. Don't do anything foolish Potter. You break Wood's heart and you're dead meat," Katie threatened.

After saying that Katie disappeared down the hall. Harry was still confused.

"As you know Flint told Leanne to have a heart-to-heart with Katie. I talked to Angelina and she also had one with Katie. Angelina told me that Katie felt that I led her on and that I was using you to avoid dating her" Oliver replied before the two walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The two fell asleep in Oliver's bed in each other's arms. Percy was once again gone off somewhere. The pair was glad about the privacy.


	10. The Second Note and a Parcel

The next few days went by quickly. The pair enjoyed their company and more and more people began to accept them. They still got the occasional comment, but that was from the Ravenclaws or Diggory's desperate attempts at making out with them.

And then the morning of the match the two received another letter from Gringott's.

--------The Letter--------

Mr. Wood and Mr. Potter,

Upon close inspection of bank records, I have found an additional parcel meant for the two of you from the original owner's of the vault. Some of the grime is coming off the vault's door by its own accord. One Bill Weasley and myself have been put in charge of your account. We will also be in charge of your separate accounts. And you two must come on November 25 accompanied by Minerva McGonagall to Gringott's to discuss a few other matters. Keep up your relationship and it should be open in no time.

Until then,

Griphook.

-----------End of Letter----------

The two opened the parcel and inside were a few small paintings of Gryffindor himself. And he looked so much like Wood. From the hair to the eyes. And the two presumed the other man in a few of the paintings was Hufflepuff's brother or possibly the real Hufflepuff. The two still hadn't figured it out until they read another note left with the paintings.

--------The note--------

Potter and Wood,

It is about time you learn more about us. I, Godric Gryffindor leave to you my wealth and legacy, and as you have guessed the man with me in these paintings is my Hufflepuff, Harrison Hufflepuff. And you two might be wondering how Harrison fits into the picture. Harrison is Helga's twin brother. He wasn't the greatest with magic, but he was damn good in the bed…


	11. And so the plot thickens

Oliver and Harry were shocked to say the least. The two gathered their things and left the Great Hall much to the surprise of many. Flint and Leanne followed them out.

"We're okay. We just have to read some of this in private" Oliver said.

"What is going on?" Leanne asked.

"Now is not the time. Oliver and myself have a few days to solve something and we need all the time we can get. I swear we will explain everything later" Harry calmly went on.

"Ok, I guess…" Flint began but was interrupted by,

"You wouldn't believe us anyway. It took us by surprise." Oliver added.

"We are only a few minutes away if you ever need us," Leanne said before the two headed towards the library.

"I guess we should notify McGonagall, but not before this" Oliver said before he kissed Harry on the lips.

The two headed to McGonagall's office, but found Dumbledore in there instead.

"Is there anything I can help you boys with? Minerva won't be back for a few days. She got some urgent message or something," Dumbledore said calmly while in a suspicious voice.

"Oh nothing. We just were going to run by a few ideas with her, nothing all that important" Oliver said before the two left quickly.

-----------Moments Later---------

"I am disappointed in you, Minerva. Those two know too much." Dumbledore groaned.

"And we all thought I was the sneaky bastard" Snape said as he came out of the shadows.

"The two never did anything, but love each other. And Severus you should ask your sugar daddy why Wood and Potter never heard their Parent's wills. If you excuse me, I have a class to teach now."

As McGonagall stormed out Severus was getting suspicious of the old man. Yes, he loved the old coot, but only enough to stay out of Azkaban. Sucking on the old man's stubby dick and having sex with him was a small price to pay for freedom.


	12. Concern

McGonagall arrived to her fifth year Transfiguration class ten minutes late. This surprised many, but not as much as it did to Oliver. He talked with her minutes ago and she looked quite shaken and even more so when she announced:

"Today's class has been canceled. I have some personal matters that I must attend to."

The class was confused, but left quickly with slight grins on their faces. This never happened. They were suspicious, but left anyway. This is except for Oliver.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Wood?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Is there something you need to ask me?"

"Potter and myself got another letter from Gringott's. And its requesting that you accompany us on the 25th."

"I have already received this and that is why I am so shaken. Let's just say the headmaster was not too pleased."

"He's hiding something isn't he?"

"He saw you two the night of your moonlight picnic."

"I should have known. Snape has eagle eyes."

"I will be taking yourself and Mr. Potter with me this evening. An old friend of mine has recently discovered a few things relevant to you two. The Ministry, on his behalf, has sent the headmaster a note requesting your presence on a private matter. He has agreed already. The note just requested our presence and nothing more. He was hesitant at first, but soon gave in "

"Just get your things. Filius has already briefed Potter. Meet me here in ten minutes."


	13. Who is Hayden Griffin?

Oliver walked into his room to find two bags already packed. And was greeted by a very eager Harry.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Potter. But I do know that I love you." Harry was embraced by Oliver's strong arms and was taken into a deep kiss by the sexy Scot.

After their brief snog the two grabbed their things and rushed down to McGonagall's office.

"Thanks again for packing."

"I put in a few kinky things for you too! You are my favorite Keeper after all. Flitwick told me we would be gone for a few days so I just threw in a few things. I still don't understand why they waited so long to tell you. Flitwick told me to enjoy ourselves, but not too much."

"Great Potter. Just great. You get all kinky on your Keeper the one weekend we are stuck with McGonagall."

"I have great timing!"

"Sure you do!"

The rest of the journey was done in silence and quickly. The two met McGonagall and they used Side-Along-Apparition. The three arrived in London, more specifically Diagon Alley. They entered a regal looking building. The eerily cold entry led to several doors. One had the name Hayden Griffin on a metal plaque. McGonagall told them they were going in. She knocked on the door twice as the door opened.

The man, he was nothing like the two imagined. And the place was a lot different too!

"Boys, this is Hayden Griffin. Hayden is…


	14. Hayden's Secrets

"…an Unspeakable. He has been given special permission to tell you something. Hayden was quite the quidditch player. He played Keeper and Seeker for Gryffindor for six years, captain for five and a half. He is also an expert of the Founders. There may not be a lot of information on them, but he does know a lot when it comes to you two" McGonagall in a voice that reminded Oliver of his Divination teacher.

"As McGonagall said, my name is Hayden Griffin, and I am an Unspeakable. I have been given permission to divulge certain secrets to the three of you for it is imperative that you lads fulfill a prophecy made a millennia ago by one Harrison Hufflepuff" Hayden told the two this while his looks alone caught their attention.

Hayden was good looking. He had the same build and complexion as Oliver. The same deep brown eyes too, but with bright blonde hair. It was blonde, but as messy as Harry's. Hayden was a lot younger than the two expected. McGonagall said an old friend, the two expected someone about 40, but Hayden was in his late 20's. And quite hot, in the two guy's opinions.

"I have been in contact with Minerva for the last decade. It is very important that I tell you what I am about to say. At seventeen I became an Unspeakable for I made a prophecy regarding two heirs of Gryffindor, you two lads. I was prepared to play for Puddlemere at the time. I was to alternate between Keeper and Seeker for both of the permanent players were getting quite old. But I traded in my quidditch career in order to protect you two. Oliver and Harry, both you most likely have forgotten me, but I have seen you two many times."

"I don't remember ever seeing someone like you" Oliver replied.

"Oliver, you were never exceptionally bright. I still can't believe you don't remember me."

"I remember seeing you with my parents. You lived in a brick house in Godric's Hollow with your parents."

"Correct Potter."

"And you lived with Oliver! You are Oliver's brother and my babysitter!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter you are very bright. I can't say the same about my little brother here."

"Hey that was low! And why are you coming out of the woodwork now? I was sent to Eddie and Etna's house for ten years. You haven't sent word to me for a decade. And here you are living in your posh little house while I was treated like a house elf. They told me I was the reason our parents died. As far as I am concerned I have no brother" Oliver replied with a lot of passion.

"Oliver, be reasonable. He must have good reasons. And if you continue like this I will be forced to something that you will not like in the least" Harry roared at Oliver before pulling on Oliver's ear.

"Fine. So Hayden, why did you not have any concern for your brother for two thirds of my life? You better have something good to tell us!"


	15. Dumbledore's Secret Agenda

"I'm sorry Oliver that I couldn't help you when ma and da died, but I became an Unspeakable a few weeks prior, and as an Unspeakable one is required to abandon their family and create a new identity. I tried to quit, I seriously tried" Hayden sobbed out the next bit, "But the prophecy I made, it um… proved that I was destined to become an Unspeakable. And now that Potter has finally arrived at Hogwarts, I have been given special powers by my supervisor. I need McGonagall here to perform a series of Unbreakable Vows."

"I would be honored Hayden."

----Two Hours Later----

The four made vows with each other to never tell another soul about what they were about to hear, and about Hayden's identity to anyone unless it was of the utmost importance. They would never in any situation inform Dumbledore or Fudge.

"I was also not deemed responsible enough to raise you Oliver. I was seventeen and just starting out as an Unspeakable. We had no more magical relatives so you were sent to the squibs. McGonagall was supposed to raise both of you in the instance I was unable to raise the two of you, but Dumbledore had other plans."

"Hayden, you can't be serious. Dumbledore is not the great person we thought he was, but really. Would he do that to both of them?" McGonagall asked.

"He would. I went to Fudge six months later. I was an uprising Unspeakable at the time so I had some power in the Ministry. He told me it was out of his control and took me into his Pensieve. What I saw was…"

"What's a Pensieve?" the two young lovers chimed in together.

"A Pensieve is a stone basin, covered in mystic runes, with a liquid or gas within. A witch or wizard can extract his or her own memories and place them in the Pensieve, especially to relieve the mind when it becomes too flooded with information."

"Can we get on now Hayden" McGonagall interrupted.

"I saw both case before the Wizemagot and representatives from Gringott's. When Dumbledore tried tooverride the wills of our parents and the Potters, the Wizemagot was summoned. Fudge and Bones had many people on their side to live out the instruction left behind. But Dumbledore as the Head was able to gather enough votes to overrule the two wills and thus the two of you were not left in less than desirable conditions. I tried contacting the both of you several times, but they kept coming back. I went to Fudge again and he told me someone was interfering with Owl Post. He is not the greatest leader, but he is a better man than Dumbledore. It turns out that Dumbledore's decisions also included isolating the two of you from myself and McGonagall and everyone listed on the two wills."

"Hayden, I believe you" Oliver said before giving his big brother a big hug.

"Harry, get your arse over here. You are practically family now that Oliver is shagging you."

"Hayden, we haven't done anything besides snogging."


	16. The Portraits in the Hall

"You two must be lying. After everything I arranged, that is hard to believe" McGonagall replied.

"It's getting late. You two go upstairs and enter the second door on the left. And get to bed, you two will need your sleep" Hayden said.

"Behave you two" McGonagall said before the two got up.

Hayden took his little brother aside and whispered, "Oliver if you need them, there are some rubbers and a few other things in the nightstand near the door. Have fun little brother."

"You think of everything Hayden. I'm glad you're my brother. We won't be too loud tonight" Oliver replied.

"You better not. My room is next door and these walls are paper thin" Hayden joked.

---------Going up the stairs--------

The two were amazed by how beautiful the house was. And then slowly the two began recognizing people in the pictures on the walls. There were two that shocked the two.

"Harry, those are my parents there."

"Oliver, look there's my parents."

"Look quidditch team pictures!"

"Oliver, do you think about anything besides quidditch?"

"Let me think about that. Nope!"

"What!"

"I'm joking Potter. You're on my mind all the time. Look right there. The one near the window."

It was one similar to the ones the couple received days before. This one was at least 5' x 8' and contained Godric Gryffindor with his lover Harrison Hufflepuff. But there was an even more shocking picture a few feet further up the stairs.

It was of Hayden and…


	17. Oliver and Harry's Sexcapades

Hayden was in the picture kissing another Gryffindor the two well know. One they never expected to be with Hayden. Charlie Weasley. And it was a recent picture. Charlie was wearing the watch Oliver got him for his birthday.

"I would have never guessed there were so many gay people at/ from Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's get to my room now. I am exhausted."

Harry got ready while Oliver went searching through the nightstand drawer. There were rubbers, lube, and a few toys that Oliver knew Harry would enjoy.

'Not tonight though, I am too tired to perform properly' Oliver thought before passing out on the bed. Hayden had got everything right. The two both loved quidditch and similar men, so they preferences in beds and linens were also similar. The silk sheets were so inviting.

Oliver awoke in the middle night to slurping sounds. Oliver looked down at himself and saw Harry was giving him a blowjob. Oliver pretended to be asleep and continued to watch Harry's little show. Harry jerked himself off as his head bobbed around as his moved up and down the length of Oliver's shaft.

'Harry's is full of surprises. He sure can take me!' Oliver thought as he put everything in perspective. Oliver was hung like a horse and giving head to a dick of that caliber isn't easy.

"Oh Oliver, I am not worthy. I could spend days on end with this fine specimen of man flesh. It's huge and red. The head is perfectly shaped. It's straight and thick. There are no huge veins. It's perfect. Its just one more thing you beat me in…" Harry said to himself.

"You really think that Potter" Oliver said as he took Harry by surprise. Harry almost bit into Oliver.

"Oliver, I thought you were asleep. I was just so horny and you were asleep. And nothing gets me off like having you in my mouth."

"Potter that's fine. I truly appreciate and enjoy this, but we need to get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

As Oliver said that Harry came in his hands. Oliver took them and liked each and every finger, and then slowly licked the cum from Harry's chest. He slowly sucked on his nipples. Oliver's tongue finally made its way to Harry's dick. Oliver took it in his mouth and proceeded to clean up Harry's mess. The two never got this far, but they were enjoying it.

Oliver was still sort of pissed at Harry for taking the lead in their sex life. Oral sex wasn't that important, but it still got to Oliver.

Harry proceeded to suck Oliver off as Oliver proceeded to clean up Harry. Then Oliver came in Harry's mouth. Harry took every drop of Oliver's cum. And soon after Harry came again, this time in Oliver's mouth. The two shared a deep kiss. They tasted their own cum and were turned on by this. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. A Moment Between Brothers

"Oliver!"

"Harry?"

"No, it's Hayden. I knocked on the door for five minutes and got no response. No wonder why..."

"OMFG. I'm not dressed you pervert."

"Don't worry I have everything you have and then some." Hayden joked.

"When did you get together with Charlie?" This caught Hayden off guard.

"Years ago. We have been going steady for a while."

"Um did you hear us last night by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"You lied!"

"No, I cast a silencing charm. Do you think McGonagall and myself wanted to be kept awake by you two going at it like rabbits?"

"First, I bet you were turned on by us. And second we had oral sex and nothing else.'

"Sure little brother. Whatever you think. Just get ready soon. We have a lot of material to cover together. And Oliver, a few cleaning spells could go far. I don't have house-elves. Nor do I plan to. And I do not want to clean your cum off of your sheets" Hayden said all of this in a sarcastic voice that Oliver enjoyed. And with that Hayden left.

The two Wood brothers really hit it off. They hadn't seen each other in a decade, but they almost picked up where they left off. Hayden was supportive of Oliver and Harry. The couple appreciated that. Hayden and McGonagall were the only two truly nice people they had in the world right now that they could fully trust.


	19. Breakfast with Hayden

The pair appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later. Hayden who was cooking breakfast the old fashioned way greeted them.

"Minerva is off on some personal business. She'll be back later. Dig in."

"Hayden this is great. I haven't had a decent meal in years!" Oliver praised his brother's cooking before even tasting it.

"I'm used to cooking and not eating. It is nice to eat for once and not have to cook" Harry said reflecting on his time with the Dursleys.

"Ok, you two can stay here during breaks and the summer, but I have to get custody first. Fudge is trying as we speak, but we have to catch evidence of Dumbledore's handiwork. Madam Bones is trying her best, but the Ministry is demanding evidence. That is why we need to prep for tomorrow. The Gringott's appointment tomorrow is important."

"Why?" Oliver asked before taking another forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Because if I am correct, the vault should open tomorrow. And Dumbledore blocked your inheritances. And the prophecy, he can get in deep trouble if it comes true. That is why the vault is important. Very few know of the prophecy, but if you two can open it, Dumbledore will be in Azkaban for a while."

"Hayden, why don't you get everything ready. We'll take care of the mess," Harry said.

"No funny business you two. I seriously don't want to have to pull out a black light to double check. And Oliver those sheets still need to be cleaned!" Hayden joked as he left the two lovebirds in the kitchen alone.

"You wash and I'll dry" Oliver said before coming in for a kiss.

"Stop it Oliver. That's what tonight it for. Let's not piss off your brother. If we want to get away this is our only shot. We have to take Dumbledore down now!" Harry stressed as his nibbled on Oliver's right ear before going back to the dishes.

It took them a good half an hour to clean up the whole kitchen, but the two were still grateful. Hayden was a great guy. He was making a huge effort to improved their lives and make the prophecy come true.

The two walked hand in hand into the living room when McGonagall arrived in the front door with a few groceries. Hayden cast a few charms and then they were ready. They were going to hear the prophecy.


	20. Parchment & Prophecy

The couple looked around the hall and found several old pieces of parchment in frames. The writing was almost too beautiful to be handwritten. The parchment held many secrets. The writing was written in special ink for some odd reason. Harry saw text in yellow, Oliver in scarlet. But the two were both able to read one piece written in gold.

The Parchment

Two heirs of the brave and loyal shall fall in love

Two lads robbed of their parents by two men for one cause

The leader of death is misunderstood and plagued by a shadow of his former glory

The leader of life is a manipulative dictator who will crush all that oppose him

Death will lose his power in trying to slay one heir

Life will lose his respect in slaying the other

The brother of the second shall lead to the downfall of both leaders

With closure the two shall live together forevermore

End of the Parchment

"Oliver, that… it… I…" 

"Potter, it's fine. I feel the same. I think we need to ask Hayden now."

And so the two walked past the thoughts of the past into the living room to save their past, present, and future. Gringott's was the last thing on their mind. Hayden had a lot of explaining to do.

"That's the prophecy isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"After you love."

**Authors Note**

And so another installment has come to a close. The prophecy is going to cause a lot of chaos. Why did Griphook mention Bill Weasley? What is in the vault? What's up with the parchment on the walls? What do I have in store for you? Find out in **_Escape to Paradise III: Harrison's Secrets, Godric's Future.  
_**

By the way. OLIVER'S GIFT was HIS LOVE! **EvilPlotBunnyAKABella** was the first to get it (well as far as I know with messaging and reviews). The gift of love is more important than charms or curses. Love is what protected Harry, and what will prevail in the campaign

I would like the personally thank **EvilPlotBunnyAKABella, **_xxStarDreamerxx,_** missay,** and _NYDreamer_ for their support, constructive criticism, and reviews. Thanks also goes to eveyrone that made my story one of their favorites or read this. It means a lot to me to have people read my work.

Thanks Again to everyone that read and/ or reviewed. It means a lot. I know I have a lot of grammar issues. Word doesn't do a good job at checking. I am working harder at it though. I am putting more focus into proofreading, but I am still missing a few things here and there. Bear with me, writing late at night is not the best time to type. But it is the time my muse comes out to inspire me.

And there is so much more to come for the pair. You think you know them, but you don't. Someone will die. Azkaban will come into play. The Wood and Potter family trees. Gryffindor's sword. A timeturner. A secret room in Gryffindor tower. A discovery. Who is Cedric? Who is Katie? And what happened to the real Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell. How do Marcus and Leanne fit into the prophecy? Where did McGonagall go?

Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Slytherin.

The Brave (and betrayed)

The Wise (and **manipulative**)

The Loyal (and _innocent_)

The Cunning (and misrepresented)

An unlikely person cut one couple's love short—it will surprise you. And no it was **NOT** Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
